1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording device for recording information changing in time such as the information of a digital clock provided in a camera onto a photographic film contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional recording device of this kind the recorded data may become illegible because of superposed different numerals if a signal for changing the data is released during the period of data recording. Also, erroneous identification of the recorded data may result in a case where seven-segment display units are employed.